


put it in my coat before you go

by nevershootamockingbird



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Ep 115 spoilers, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Post-Series, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevershootamockingbird/pseuds/nevershootamockingbird
Summary: Some scars do not fade. Vax counts the people that live and die in Zephra, counts the adventures he and his friends continue on, counts the freckles on Keyleth’s face.He visits every day.Keyleth continues to live.





	put it in my coat before you go

**Author's Note:**

> I love Keyleth! And I have an awful lot of feelings about her, her relationships with Vox Machina, and Vox Machina's family dynamics in general. 
> 
> I aimed to write something Keyleth-centric and instead it turned into a character study for multiple characters and relationships. I'm more than alright with it. 
> 
> Title is from Vance Joy's 'Lay It on Me'
> 
> If you haven't finished Critical Role and/or don't know what happened during/after episode 115, you may not want to continue. These characters were beautifully created and hopefully I've done them justice here.

_“I’ll keep the city alive, I promise.”_

_Dry laugh, shaking fingers interlacing with her’s, determined gaze._

_“Fuck that. Keep yourself alive, first.”_

Percy comes first.

Vax knows the moment it happens, watches his brother slip peacefully away, cradled in his wife’s arms and surrounded by loved ones. Vax aches sharply, deeply, watching Percy’s love, their children and grandchildren, Cassandra, Vox Machina, the denizens of Whitestone, all mourning and celebrating the loss of the highly esteemed lord. Vax smiles through his tears as he watches his family and friends sharing stories; all have aged, though some certainly more than others, and all look exceedingly well, as they always do when he watches them.

He watches through the rest of the night, as the celebration wanes and people begin to retire for the evening. Vax cries with the rest of Vox Machina, the last awake in the castle, their tears at conflict with their frail smiles. He watches over them as they make their way to their rooms: Cassandra first, leaning heavily onto her cane, arm wrapped around her wife; Scanlan and Pike next, hands clasped tight; Grog immediately after, heavy sigh escaping him. Vex pulls Keyleth along with her past the druid’s room, coming to a stop before the room she used to share with Percy. Vex pauses for a long moment before pushing the door open, gently tugging Keyleth inside. The two women fall asleep curled together, Vex held tight in Keyleth’s arms; Vax watches until tears blur his vision once more. The raven ruffles his feathers and sits at the windowsill, patiently waiting to be called on.

Percival finds him shortly, looking as young as the day Vax left, eyes brimming with tears as he utters his name hoarsely. Vax doesn’t know he’s moving until he slams into Percy, arms tight around him.

“It’s so good to see you again, Freddie,” Vax manages after a long few moments, lifting his head from the other man’s shoulders with a watery laugh.

“And you, Vax. I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner, I was-- well, I was with my, uh, my other family.” Percy sounds almost guilty as he leans his cheek against Vax’s temple, body slowly relaxing.

“Never be sorry for that, please. It’s family, I understand.” Vax grips at his friend harder, still in awe that after all this time, one of his own is with him again.

“So are you.” Percy tightens his hold on Vax before pulling back enough to smile down at him, ecstatic through his drying tears. Vax returns the smile helplessly, beaming and clapping his brother-in-law on the shoulder.

“Well then, shall I show you what I’ve gotten up to for the past eternity? I’d love some company, if you’d like to join me,” Vax offers, grinning again as he steps back, although he can’t quite squash the anxious nerves in his stomach. Percy just nods, blessedly, wiping at his cheeks as he smiles harder, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“I would be very happy with that. Don’t quite have anywhere else I’d rather be,” Percy admits, honest in a way that makes Vax proud. Vax swings an arm around the human’s shoulders at his words, slowly steering him forward.

“In that case, I have someone who will be very happy to see you.” Vax laughs at Percy’s curious look, joy still in his voice as he calls out, “Oh, Trinket!”

 

* * *

 

 _“Are you afraid?”_  

_Large hand carefully taking hers, a bellowing laugh, creaking joints._

_“Nah, just another adventure to go on! Got the family on that side, too. Take your time, Kiki, we’ll wait.”_

Grog joins them next.

Just five years later, the goliath passes peacefully, his head in Pike’s lap. They’re surrounded by Vex, Keyleth, Scanlan, and the numerous Trickfoot and de Rolo nieces and nephews. The few friends of Vox Machina that remain travel willingly to join in the celebration of Grog’s life, loud and raucous, lasting well into the night.

Vax and Percy, settled back against Trinket, watch with sad smiles as the ale runs dry and the stories wind down, as Pike, Scanlan, Keyleth, and Vex are left alone to weep and laugh. Keyleth and Vex follow as Scanlan carries Pike to bed, shutting the door for him before proceeding to their own rooms in the Trickfoot-Strongjaw household. Keyleth falls asleep at the window, raven perched on her shoulder, murmuring softly throughout the night.

“So this where you two have been hiding!” Grog’s voice booms out behind them, and it’s an amusingly mad dash to see who will reach him first, both men leaping over Trinket to race for their friend. Grog gathers them both up into a hug, grinning broadly and throwing his head back with a laugh, appearance young again. He drops them carefully when Trinket comes lumbering up, crouching down to start wrestling with the bear. “I’ve missed you! Did you get to see what we’ve been up to?”

Of course we have, Grog!” Percy says, adjusting his glasses with a fondly exasperated smile, watching with open delight as Grog rolls around with Trinket.

“I never stopped watching, big guy,” Vax assures him, grinning broadly and offering a hand when Grog lays still, laughing loudly. He helps the goliath up, blinking back tears when his friend beams down at him. “Missed you too much for that.”

“Well you can stop missing me now!” Grog exclaims cheerfully, reaching down to rub Trinket’s ears. “Do we get to go on more adventures now?”

“Of course, Grog.” Vax smiles up at him, reaching out to grab Percy around the shoulders. “First, though, do you want to go see Pike?”

 

* * *

 

 _“You’ve made him so proud.”_  

_Tucking feathers behind her ear, a wink, smug smile going soft._

_“Darling, please. He’s proud of us both.”_

Vex’ahlia comes to them next.

Some decades later, she passes one early morning in her bed, friends and family gathered close. Percy, Vax, and Grog sit together as they watch, Trinket groaning mournfully as he sits next to them. They look on as grandchildren and great-grandchildren, as the remnants of Vox Machina, as the citizens of Whitestone come together to celebrate the life of their beloved lady.

Keyleth, Scanlan, and Pike talk late into the night, weeping and reminiscing, wiping away tears between laughter. They retire to their rooms eventually, Keyleth bidding Scanlan and Pike a goodnight as they enter their room. She hesitates for a moment at the door to Percy and Vex’s room, sighing heavily and shutting the door with a soft click before turning back towards her own room. She cries herself to sleep, the raven swooping through the open window and carefully settling onto her pillow besides her.

Vex finds them some hours later. Trinket turns away with a bellow, startling the men around him, and charges off, skidding into his ranger with a guttural moan. Vax, Percy, and Grog follow at a rush; it has been both mere seconds and long eternities since they have been with Vex’ahlia, and if Percy and Vax are both a bit damp around the eyes, well, Grog swears not to mention it. She looks unchanged from the day Vax was last with her, and when his sister finally looks up from Trinket, he knows the joy on her face is reflected back on his own.

“Darling!” She calls out as she leaps up, running the few yards separating them. Vex’s feet leave the floor as her husband lifts her up, crushing her against him. “Oh, Percy.”

“I can’t even begin to tell you how I’ve missed you,” Percy chokes out, grip tightening on his wife. Vax hears his sister give a little sob, leans into Grog to watch the reunion with a fond smile.

“I think I can understand.” Vex finally pulls back enough to kiss Percival, and Vax whistles before looking away, grinning widely at his sister’s next words. “Darling, would you mind putting me down for a moment? I need to remind my brother that I can still kick his ass.”

“Far be it from me to stop that,” Percy tells her with a grin, setting Vex down and slowly letting her go. Grog shoves Vax forward with a laugh, but Vax pays no heed; he’s unashamed of the tears in his eyes when Vex’ahlia turns and rushes towards him. They collide and fall together, tears and laughter mixing, and Vax doesn’t think he’s imagining Percy’s watery chuckle, the sniffles coming from Grog’s direction.

“Do not go far from me,” Vex whispers after seconds, minutes, hours, her forehead pressed against his own, eyes imploring. Vax smiles wide, smoothing a hand over her back.

“Never again, Stubby. Bet my life on it.” He laughs when she smacks his shoulder, reluctant smile breaking across her face. “Now, come on. Let Freddie, Grog, and me be your tour guides. We’re gonna have so much fun.”

 

* * *

 

 _“I promise I’ll keep him safe.”_  

_A sweet smile, gleaming eyes, gentle hand on her shoulder._

_“Oh, no. Let him keep you wild.”_

It’s nearly a century before Pike finally comes to them.

The cleric tells everyone she holds dear the exact date she’ll pass, sending out messages a month before it finally occurs. When she does slip away, serene smile on her face, Pike is surrounded by love. Scanlan holds her close, Keyleth stroking her head, with children, grandchildren, nieces and nephews, friends and clerics and followers spilling out of the room and house.

There are many tears that follow, as Pike is laid to rest under Sarenrae’s watchful, loving eye, but just as many smiles appear during the following celebration of life. Most of Vox Machina watches, high above, laughing and weeping as their brave friend is remembered for her loving nature, her heroic deeds, her mischievous nature, her devotion and faith.

The jovial nature fades as people begin to retire, long after the moon has risen, until only Scanlan and Keyleth remain awake. They don’t speak as they make their way to the room he once shared with his wife, don’t speak as they sit together on the bed. Scanlan pulls out his mandolin and plays through the night, all of Pike’s favorite songs, singing softly under his breath. Keyleth sings with him, arm around his shoulders, the raven softly croaking along from his perch between them.

“When will she get here?” Grog asks not long after, rising to his feet and looking around, brow furrowed. Vex shrugs from her place on Trinket, glancing up before continuing to carefully weave small braids through her brother’s hair.

“I’m not sure, really. I took longer than Vex did, I believe, but you came to us very quickly,” Percy admits, standing and stretching next to the goliath. Vax hums in agreement, staying relaxed back against Trinket’s side.

“It depends, big guy. She might have some people to visit before she comes here,” Vax eplains gently, offering a smile up at his friend. Grog shifts his weight, scowling as his shoulders slump. “Besides, you know time works funny here, you’ve been with us long enough.”

“Been long enough without her, though. I hope she comes soon.” Percy pats Grog on the arm, Vex tugging sharply at her brother’s hair as she finishes off the last braid. Vax stands smoothly, his sister sliding off Trinket to land beside him. He opens his mouth to speak, offer another soothing word or challenge Grog to distract him, but he’s cut off by a joyous voice ringing out.

“Grog! Grog! Hey, you guys!” Pike stands across the way, waving wildly before she starts to run, not looking a day over 150. They all freeze, stunned into momentary stillness at the surprisingly fast arrival for their friend, before beginning to dash towards her, whooping and cheering. Grog beats them all easily, scooping the gnome up in his arms and squeezing her close.

“Pike, I missed you so much!” The goliath is near tears, valiantly sniffling to keep them at bay, careful with his best friend even as he hugs her tightly.

“Oh, Grog, I missed you, too! Everyone does,” she tells him with a watery smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Grog eventually sets Pike down, and she immediately turns away, rushing rushing forward to hug Percy, Vex, Vax, reaching up to scritch at Trinket’s ears. “Oh, gosh, you guys, I’ve missed you all! How’ve you been?”

“Don’t worry, Pickle,” Vax starts, crouching down and pulling her into another hug. Pike laughs into his shoulder, their friends grinning behind her. “We’ve got all of eternity to catch up.”

 

* * *

 

 _“It’s okay. I’ll be alright.”_  

_A knowing grin, fingers spitting purple sparks, her favorite song._

_“Bullshit.”_

Scanlan makes them wait another century and a half for him.

He dies clutching Pike’s pendent of Sarenrae, chuckling at a filthy joke he’d just told Keyleth. They lie together on his bed, the druid laughing even as she cries, the two of them alone in their house in Zephra. Between one breath and the next Scanlan is gone, his last laugh turning into an exhale of Pike’s name.

Pike sobs in Grog’s arms, the rest of Vox Machina grieving with her as they sit with them. Keyleth is alone as she goes out to find Kaylie and her wife, Scanlan and Pike’s children and grandchildren, regaling the children of Zephra with wild tales as they always do during their visits. Keyleth makes the announcement with a broken smile; Scanlan’s family, blood and found, mourn and celebrate together, the people of Zephra just as distraught by the passing of the gnome who had created a life with them. Keyleth listens as stories are shared, speaks tales of her own that no one else was alive for, until all have retired to their homes and guest accommodations and she’s the last one awake, the last one standing, always the last.

Keyleth finds her way back to her house, too quiet, too still, no music or limericks to greet her, no tea or chicken. The druid slowly finds her way to her room, setting her headdress down carefully before offering her hand out for the raven to hop onto. She presses a kiss to the top of his head, whispers a hoarse “it isn’t fair” against his feathers, and then takes a running leap out her window, shifting into a giant eagle and soaring through the night sky. The raven, cawing loudly, perches on her windowsill and lets her go.

“Oi! What are you lot just standing around for?” A voice pipes up, and Pike lets out a cry as she twists out of Grog’s arms, tumbling down and clutching onto her husband. Scanlan has tears on his cheeks as his wife picks him up and spins him, laughing even as he cradles her face to press kisses to her mouth.

“Scanlan, what took you so long?” Grog cries out, grinning and crouching down to pick up the embracing gnomes.

“Hey, someone had to make sure that Vox Machina was remembered!” Scanlan’s smile is too wide for any of them to believe his indignant tone, especially as he lets go of Pike to hug Grog back fiercely. The goliath sets them down after a moment, the rest of their friends crowding closer as he does.

“And you were obviously the right candidate for the job, were you?” Vex asks, smiling widley and ducking to kiss Scanlan’s forehead. Percy laughs at his wife’s comment and takes a knee to embrace their friend, the gnome hugging back fiercely.

“Of course I was! No one else has my flair or accuracy over details. Please, try to wait at least five minutes after our reunion before insulting me,” he teases, winking at Vex before letting go of her husband and turning towards Vax. The half-elf drops to both knees and holds his arms out, laughing as Scanlan gives him a watery grin and launches into him. “Fuck you, you stupid idiot. Let me do more next time. Can we all please agree to keeping ‘jenga’ as the codeword when shit gets real?”

“I can agree to that, certainly.” Everyone laughs and nods in agreement, the two men separating after a long moment. Scanlan walks back over to Pike, kissing her cheek as he takes her hand. Vax clears his throat gently, smiling softly when Scanlan looks back towards him. “You did so much. You’ve _been_ doing so much. I couldn't ask for more than that, Scan-man.”

Scanlan’s smile falters, the mood growing more somber as Vax rises. He shrugs, glancing around with a helpless expression, and Vox Machina draws closer without thought, Pike squeezing her husband’s hand in reassurance.

“I’ve been trying, I swear. I had to stay for her, I couldn’t stand to leave her alone,” Scanlan admits weakly, clutching tighter at Pike’s hand. Vax has to shut his eyes for a moment, breathe deep through the pain that refuses to lessen, refuses to heal, even after all of these years.

“It’s alright, Scanlan,” Vax says as he looks back down at his friend, ignoring the rasp in his voice. He gives the gnome a smile, soft and sad at the edges, before taking a step back and waving his family forward. “I can’t thank you enough, truly. Don’t worry, we can still keep an eye on her. Let us show you how.”

 

* * *

 

 Keyleth lives, and lives, and keeps on living.

Centuries pass. Wounds heal in time.

Some scars do not fade. Vax counts the people that live and die in Zephra, counts the adventures he and his friends continue on, counts the freckles on Keyleth’s face.

He visits every day.

Keyleth continues to live.

 

* * *

 

Keyleth finally, finally reaches the end of her days. 

She blows a kiss up to the raven as the sun creeps down over the horizon, her cascading silver hair once again appearing a bright, fiery red. He settles his wings, perching on the lowest branch of the Raven Tree and cawing softly. Keyleth turns back to look towards her village, her people, all of them blissfully unaware and at the same time filled with the knowledge of what is to come. The new headmaster is bright, resilient, kind; Keyleth has no regrets over her successor, knows that her people will continue to flourish under their new guide. The druid turns back after a moment, smiling serenely as she gazes forward at her tree, eyes sparking with excitement. The raven caws down at her again, almost reproachful, ruffling his feathers when she glances up.

“I’ve earned my right to be at peace with my death, Vax. I’ve lived with a hollow part in my heart for centuries.” Keyleth’s breath hitches, holding one wrinkled hand up towards the raven. “Let me have this. I can’t live without you, any of you, for another day. It’s too much.”

Far away, Vax also sits with his family, heart breaking piece by piece.

“Please, love. It’s time for--” her breath catches again, eyes welling up as the raven swoops down onto her hand. She draws him close, smiling softly as he nuzzles his head against her cheek. Keyleth’s voice is quiet as she continues, “It’s time for me to come home. It’s time for me to be with my family. Vax, you need to let me have this.”

The raven croaks softly, nuzzling against her cheek again before catching a strand of her hair in his beak, tugging gently. Keyleth laughs shakily, tears finally spilling down her face, lifting her other hand to stroke down the raven’s back gently.

“I hope I’ll be with you all. If not, here’s hoping I can still dream.” She kisses Vax’s head once more, choking down another sob. The raven tugs at her hair again before dropping it, carefully flying back up to the lowest branch and settling down to watch her with keen focus. Keyleth takes a moment to compose herself, slowly wiping away her tears and calming her breath.

Vox Machina waits, watching intently, hands clasped tight as Keyleth smiles up through the branches of the tree. The druid laughs as she reaches a hand out to rest on the tree trunk, eyes sliding shut.

“I’ve lived, loves. Let me die and live some more.” The raven above her caws softly, ruffling his feathers in agitation. Vax feels frozen in time as he watches the Voice of the Tempest, once Headmaster to the Air Ashari, Keyleth, his Kiki, take a deep breath and fall. She goes with the sunset, disappearing slowly and then all at once, nothing remaining but an image burned into memories.

There’s silence for a long moment within the group. Vax is stuck watching the tree, hands clutching tight at his sister and Scanlan, all of Vox Machina unmoving, rooted to their spots as they wait for--

“Vax?” The voice is shaky, breaking at the end, but it’s the most beautiful sound he’s heard in years.

Vax twists around at once, dropping hands and dodging through his friends, running as though hasted until he’s in front of Keyleth, reaching out on instinct, needing to feel her again. She meets him halfway, arms wrapping around his shoulders as she presses against him, kissing him long and hard. Vax curls his arms tight around her waist and back, humming into the kiss and not caring if it tastes a little like desperation, a little like the salt of the tears running down their faces.

It feels like home.

“I missed you so much,” Keyleth murmurs against his mouth eventually, their foreheads pressed together. Vax smiles and smoothes a hand up her back, relishing in the feel of holding her in his arms after too long.

“Me too, Keeks.” He kisses her again, because he can and he wants to, because they’re finally together after an eternity spent apart. Vax pulls away reluctantly when someone pointedly clears their throat behind them, laughing at the sheepish grin on Keyleth’s face. “I’m not the only one, though.”

“You certainly are not,” Percy announces, and Vax is only a little slow to get out of the way before Keyleth goes barreling past him. Percy steps forward and catches her with a wet laugh, arms tight around her. “So good of you to finally join us.”

“Shut up, god, why did I miss you?” Keyleth buries her face in his shoulder, arms wrapping around Percival, and Vax feels his heart start to mend as the other man laughs again. “Thank you for waiting.”

“Told you we would, Kiki!” Grog beams down at her, sweeping her up in his arms as soon as Percy lets go. Keyleth lets out a shriek of laughter as Grog spins her around, and then Vex is smacking the goliath on the arm, grinning up at them.

“Put her down! The rest of us would like to say hello again,” Vex demands, hands settling on her hips. Grog spins Keyleth again before finally acquiescing, setting the druid down and grinning again. Vex’s smile is soft, eyes shining a little as she greets her friend, “Hello, dear. It’s really quite wonderful to see you again.”

The women move at the same time, laughing when they nearly get tangled together, bodies out of sync after such separation. Their hands end up clasped between them, Keyleth’s head bent down towards Vex’s, lips brushing cheeks. They murmur quietly, too softly for Vax to hear, but he’s content to leave them to it, watching with a lurch in his heart as Trinket shoulders past Grog to lean against Keyleth’s side and giving a rumbling groan.

“Keyleth!” Pike takes a running jump, laughing as Keyleth catches her with only a mildly panicked expression. “Oh, it’s so good to have you with us again.”

“It’s good to see not much has changed.” Keyleth smiles wide, shifting her hold on the gnome before brining her in close for a tight hug. “Really glad you’re not in your armor though, don’t know if dying would make me strong enough to hold you in it.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Pike says, kissing Keyleth on the cheek and tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. “I only wear it when we’re planning to have some fun.”

“Oh, well that’s comforting!” Keyleth pauses, blinking and frowning slightly, slowly letting Pike down before straightening up, voice uncertain as she continues, “I think?”

“Oi! Gonna come back down here and say hi, or what?” Scanlan steps forward next to his wife as he speaks; for all his posturing, hands on his hips and chin tilted up, he sounds unusually nervous. Keyleth hiccups around a laugh, or maybe a sob; Vax can’t tell which. He watches as she sinks down gracefully, legs crossed underneath herself, and pulls Scanlan forward. The gnome goes easily, relaxing into the hug and wrapping his arms around Keyleth’s neck. His voice is small as he says, “I’m sorry I couldn’t stay longer.”

“Oh, no, Scanlan. Thank you for staying as long as you could.” Keyleth tightens her arms around him, voice shaky. “We’re all together now, anyway. That’s what matters.”

“You haven’t even been here ten minutes, you’re already getting all sappy on us?” Vax can see the grin on Scanlan’s face, though, and he laughs along with the rest of his friends at the gentle teasing. Keyleth’s giggles turn choked, finally breaking, and then Scanlan starts crying, and Vax feels every thread slowly, slowly weave into place.

He can’t really see much through the tears in his eyes, but it’s enough to get him closer, down on his knees as he throws his arms around the both of them, chin tucked over Scanlan’s head, cheek pressed against Keyleth’s temple. He feels the rest of their family follow suit, until suddenly they’re a big tangle of limbs, wound together in a knot that doesn't have a particular end or beginning.

As always, they eventually help each other up.

There’s a hum of energy among them that’s been missing for a while, excitement now that they’re a full set again. Hands reach out to pluck at Keyleth, tug her along, voices overlapping:

“So many are going to be so happy to see you, darling! And we’ve got so much to show you--” “--ah, you can help us out of some real fun scra--” “--nd we’ve got all the time in the world, now.”

Vax steps closer, wraps his arm around Keyleth’s waist and comes to a stop; Keyleth lets him, twisting around to face him as their family continues ahead.

“I love you, Keyleth. Forever,” Vax says, earnest, echoing his last words to her from so long ago and praying with everything in him that she knows he means it still, never stopped meaning it. He watches the recognition flash in Keyleth’s eyes, the only part of her that still looks older than the last time he was with her.

“And ever, and always.” She echoes her own words back to him, and Vax can’t helps the grin breaking across his face. Keyleth smiles, presses a kiss to his mouth and a hand over his heart. “I love you, Vax. Now let’s go find that forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the raven is Vax. Yes, Vex outlives her and Percy’s children. Yes, Scanlan retired to Zephra to stay with Kiki after Pike’s death. You can pry these headcanons from my lifeless fingers.
> 
> I am sure there are some inaccuracies, as I haven’t actually finished Critical Role! Started watching in September, and I have seen episodes 1-81, and 115 (had to watch it live, I had to!). Please forgive whatever I’ve put in that shouldn’t work or goes against canon (and please forgive my lack of Tary. I don’t know him well enough to put him in here). This is my interpretation of the afterlife and god DAMN if I don’t want them to be all together again
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this! And went through a lot of emotions. Started back after I watched 115 and I just really wanted to finish before the new campaign starts. Oh, Vox Machina, you will be missed. Enjoy all your future adventures in the great expansive beyond. 
> 
> (50/50 chance that I’ll write a companion piece to this that will include Gilmore, Kash, Zahra, Allura, Kima, and Tary because I am weak and Love Them)
> 
> You can check me out on [tumblr](https://nevershootamockingbird.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/daleytwin1) over here if you ever feel like yelling about things with me


End file.
